


"Baby"

by ruthmakesstuff (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ruthmakesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders meets a familiar face in a police holding cell - at least, a familiar pixie cut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Baby"

“You know, I think Police Chief Stannard knows us by name, now.”

Anders looked over to see a brunette with a pixie cut and a streak of red face paint across her face looking back at him. At least, he hoped it was face paint. The protest hadn’t been _that_ brutal.

“You mean Meredith? Yeah, she does.” He replied, casually.

“Ooh-er, first name basis, are we?” The girl responded, a teasing glint in her eye.

“Unlike you and me – I’m Anders.” He said, coolly. The way she said ‘us’ intrigued him – had they met before? He didn’t remember entirely, though he _did_ remember checking out a cute girl with a pixie cut at previous protests – and, come to think of it, in holding. The same girl, though? Really? He just thought that haircut was common among anti-police protesters.

“You can call me Hawke. You know, like the bird. But with an ‘e’,” the girl replied, equally as coolly.

“The ‘e’ is silent, I take it?”

“As opposed to Hawke-y? ‘Aw, Hawke-y, baby’ - _maybe_ not.” 

Cute _and_ sarcastic, Anders though. He had to admit, the girl was kind of his type.

“So, uh, who calls you ‘baby’?” Anders asked, hoping he sounded aloof and disinterested.

“Christ, nobody. I’d dump any guy who came with me with that term of ‘endearment’. I don’t mind the old-fashioned ones, like ‘love’, but ‘baby’? ‘Babe’? I’d rather drink poison.”

“Alright then, love,” he said, grinning.

She nudged him with her shoulder and laughed.

“Anyone who calls you ‘baby’, then?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He laughed, and it came out sounding more self-conscious than cool and assured.

“I’m guessing not, then.”

“There’s a vacancy. You interested?” he asked, leaning in to her.

“Gracious,” Hawke said, “somebody’s forward.”

“That’s not a no, though.”

“Alright, ‘baby’. When we get out of here and get our stuff back, I’ll give you my phone number.”

Anders grinned, then realised how keen that looked. He cleared his throat. “Cool, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> "‘we keep getting arrested at the same protests and at this point i think i’m only starting fights with policemen so i can sit next to you in holding’ au" from http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/post/114729936966/pt-4-hot-mess-aus-we-keep-getting-arrested-at


End file.
